


you're losing your memory now

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Fangs lives in my story, Friendship, Gen, Josie centric, Light Angst, im not a doctor so some of this might be wrong, thanks Google for helping me some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: guess who finally got their story to post (hint: its me). i've been about writing something like this for awhile and here it goes. comments and kudos are appreciated.





	you're losing your memory now

1.  
Josie grabs the ladder from two rows over then brings it over to where she just was. The book she needed for her assignment was at the very top shelf.

Screw Mr. Denby for giving them another three page essay. 

Josie begins to climb the ladder, lifting up each foot very carefully. 

The book is just a little further out to her left than she anticipated. If she just stretches her arm out, she can reach it easily.

 

2.  
She wakes up in a hospital bed in the middle of the day.

Her throat is dry and the slow beeping sound coming from the heart rate monitor is starting to get on her nerves.

The door opens a pinch and a face she's never seen before peeks through.

“You're awake.”

He sounds relieved which is a strange reaction from a, well, _stranger._

He doesn't seem put off by her silence.

“I'll go get the nurse.”

He comes back with Melody's aunt. Josie relaxes some at the familiar face.

“Here.” Lisa hands her a cup of water.

Josie takes it and drinks it hastily. She needed that.

“We were scared you weren't going to wake up.” The boy tells her.

Josie looks at him quizzically then back at Lisa. “Who is he?”

 

3.  
Tom places a comforting hand on Sierra's shoulder as they listen to Dr. Nelson inform them of Josie's condition.

“The fall must've caused worse damage than we thought. The amnesia is temporary, so it'll help if you put her in a familiar setting to try and regain those memories.”

“But there is a chance she'll remember?”

The doctor nods, “There is. Just be careful not to overdo it. Too much stress can cause more damage.”

“Of course.”

Kevin, who's been standing by silently, turns his attention to Josie. “What exactly do you remember?”

 

4.  
“The whole gang's here.” Cheryl comments sarcastically as she approaches the table. “I'm guessing this is important.”

“It's about Josie.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yes, Reggie, she's fine.”

“Spit it out, Keller. We don't have all day.”

Kevin was already regretting inviting Cheryl.

“She has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything after the party with Veronica's friend.”

“That means….” Reggie trails off as his thoughts consume him.

“As far is Josie is concerned, all of her friendships are still intact.”

 

5.  
“Where's Midge?”

It's the last hour and she still hasn't seen her friend. Midge rarely misses a day.

“Is she sick or something?”

Reggie's jaw tightens, “Kevin didn't tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Nothing.” Reggie pushes his chair back then stands to his feet and storms out of the classroom.

 

6.  
“Everything okay?”

Josie looks up from her phone as a girl with pink hair takes the spot across from her.

“Toni, right?”

Josie remembered Kevin mentioning her once or twice.

“Yeah right. I forgot about the whole total recall thing.”

Josie shakes her head, a fond smile playing on her lips, “You're one of the few people not walking on eggshells around me.” It's a big relief.

“I'm happy to help.”

 

7.  
“Why aren't we best friends anymore?”

Josie looks at Melody and Valerie expectantly. It's the first time they've hung out since she was released from the hospital, yet it felt like they haven't talked in forever.

Something wasn't right. She could feel it.

The two share a look. 

“You broke your promise, Josie.” Melody speaks up after a long stretch of silence.

“What happened?”

 

8.  
“I have something to tell you something.”

“Um, okay.” Josie closes her locker before turning to Cheryl. It's after practice and most of the Vixens have gone home.

“I can't believe we have to go through this again. I've been debating whether to tell you this or not. The thought of just pretending we were okay is so tempting, but you're my best friend and I don't want there to be secrets between us.”

“You can tell me anything, Cher.”

“It all started after you saved me from Nick.”

 

9.  
“So, I'm guessing Cheryl told you.”

Josie doesn't respond, just continues kicking her legs out in front of her as the swings moves back and forth.

“I was shocked at first too.”

“Imagine having to go through it twice.” Josie breathes deeply through her nose. Maybe not knowing was better.

“She felt bad about it if it makes you feel any better.”

“It doesn't matter now since we already made up. Is there anything we need to talk about that I don't remember?”

“No,” Veronica forces a smile as her mind flashes back to the flyers and Pickens Day, “everything is fine.”

 

10.  
There's a lot of things Josie has been forced to deal with since her memories left.

Midge's death, not being a Pussycat, Cheryl and the drawings, her mom and Sheriff Keller.

It's weird coming home from school and seeing them together.

It seems it's just him this time. Her mom must be meeting with a client.

“Hey, kiddo. How was school?”

“I don't want to remember.” Josie blurts out unexpectedly.

Tom's expression turns to one of sympathy, “Josie-”

“I don't want them. I don't-” her voice cracks and tears spring to her eyes.

Tom steps forward, arms wrapping around in a comforting hug.

 

11.  
Josie finds herself back at the hospital two days after her conversation with Tom.

The lady at the front desk told her she'd find Fangs in this room.

She knocks on the door softly.

“Come in!”

He yells from the other side.

Josie pushes the door open slowly. It was too late to turn back now.

Fangs smiles, hesitantly, as he sees her. “Hey.”  
“Hi. I hope you don't mind me coming.”

“It's not your first visit.”

Josie nods. Another thing she doesn't remember.

“Since you're here, we can finish watching that movie you brought over.”

Josie shrugs, stepping further into the room, “What movie was that?”

“Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind.” He answers with a crooked grin.

“Wow. Foreshadowing.”

“Yeah, maybe the ending will be different this time.”

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess who finally got their story to post (hint: its me). i've been about writing something like this for awhile and here it goes. comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
